


I thought you were DEAD

by Sammy_Knows_All



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crossover, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Knows_All/pseuds/Sammy_Knows_All
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 39





	I thought you were DEAD

Thomas walks the halls at school like nothing ever happened, like he didn't kill his first and only love, like he's not shattered on the inside, like he isn't one day closer to death. Because he's Stiles, he's skinny, defenseless, Stiles. 

Because Stiles doesn't know what war is, because Stiles doesn't understand what happens when you create a deadly maze for human experimentation. Because, Stiles, while tortured more than most, is still, fine(as hell 😎 no, I'm sorry). 

But he's not Stiles, not anymore. He's Thomas. He's his Newtie's mate. He's not weak! He's not strong either. He had a pack, he had Minho, and Brenda, and Aris, and . . . Newt. And all of the survivors too!

Thomas can't tell the McCall pack because they wouldn't understand. After all, he's been lying for so long. He's not human, he's a spark. He's the most powerful being alive!

So as he walks down the halls of BHHS he starts to rethink everything he's been through. From his mother slowly dying, to Scott being bitten, to W.I.C.K.E.D's maze, to everyone being murdered in the 'safe' haven, to having to come back and pretend to be Stiles.

He can feel his breathing begin to pick up pace, he's starting to walk faster, right up until he runs into Lydia and Liam. Making them all fall. Though he doesn't catch himself doing it. It's like he's not even in his body, like he's trying to escape his traumas and mind.

They pull him up and into the nearest empty room, well, not exactly empty. they put him up against the wall to try and gain his attention.

The people in the room were talking to the principal about a friend they lost and thought was there. One lanky but muscular blond and a very lean Asian. 

"Tommy!"

"Thomas!"

He snaps to attention at that, and they all can see his and the blond's eyes flash before they both blacked out.

When they come to everybody (Derek(shhh), Mason, Liam, Scott, Malia, Lydia, and Minho) is arguing over them. But they don't care, no the first thing they do is run to the other before throwing their arms around the other and breaking down crying muttering apologies and 'I love yous'.

"Hey ugly shank, do I get a hug too?" Maybe he's not as close to death as he thought he was after all.


End file.
